Egao
by Gioran
Summary: Orang tuanya meninggalkan dia saat masih bayi. Sandaime Hokage juga pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke. Orang yang sudah dia akui sebagai saudara pun meninggalkan Naruto. Dan sekarang petapa genit pergi untuk selamanya. Kalau terus begini, dia akan menjadi gila oleh rasa sakit dan sesak. Naruto benci perasaan ini. Tolong aku./Naruto-kun tidak usah bersikap sok kuat lagi.


_**Egao**_

 **Discalaimer :** _Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's owner._

/Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada maksud lain seperti plagiasi atau apapun yang bersifat negatif./

 **Warning :** set after Jiraya's death.

* * *

Ia menatap safir itu. Biru seperti awan cerah, namun tidak lama berganti menjadi biru gelap bagai warna laut dalam. Satu senyuman ia ukir, namun ia hilangkan dengan cepat. Mengerikan sekali senyumnya itu. Seperti Sai yang tersenyum karena mengikuti prosedur berinteraksi dengan baik dan benar di buku.

Naruto mendesah kecewa melihat pantulan ekspresinya di cermin. Kesedihan masih menggelayuti hatinya. Naruto tahu kalau ia harus keluar dari kamar yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak pernah ia tinggali. Dia tidak bisa terus membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Dia harus kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Menjalani aktivitas ninja seperti biasa. Latihan seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Huuhhh… ." Naruto menarik napas lagi, lebih dalam lalu dihembus perlahan, dan dilakukan lagi sampai tiga kali. Lalu mencuci muka dan menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin. Pikirannya sekarang lebih ringan. Ia kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya. Lumayan, tidak buruk juga. Ini lebih baik dari yang tadi.

Naruto mendengar ketukan tiga kali dari pintu depan, lalu suara Sakura menyebut namanya. "Ya, sebentar." Ujarnya agak kencang. Ia menarik handuk di samping kaca wastafel untuk mengusap rambutnya yang jatuh karena basah.

"Ini saatnya," gumam Naruto. Satu kali tarikan napas dalam dan hembusan pelan. Ia menepuk wajahnya dengan keras, "yosh! Naruto Uzumaki kembali!" cengiran lebar diukir dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

Dia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut wajah murung Sakura. "Yo! Sakura-chan, ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke apartemenku? Apakah kau membawa ramen untukku? Atau, apakah ada misi hari ini? Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mengajakku kencan? Hehehe." Cerocos Naruto, wajah pemuda itu bersemu membayangkan kencan dengan Sakura, tangannya mengusap tengkuk karena canggung.

Wajah Sakura melongo melihat sikap Naruto. Ia pikir saat pemuda itu membukakan pintu, dirinya akan disambut wajah sedih Naruto seperti dua hari yang lalu. Atau minimal, Naruto hanya menanggapi panggilannya dengan suara serak tanpa membukakan pintu.

Namun sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi wajah sedih dan suara serak. Mata birunya kembali bercahaya dan tidak lagi redup. Suara tawanya kembali terdengar. Ternyata Sakura sangat merindukan Naruto yang ini. Bukan Naruto yang sejak kemarin murung dan sedih. Bukan Naruto yang bersuara serak. Bukan Naruto yang bermata biru redup.

Apa mungkin Naruto sudah bisa merelakan kepergian sang Sannin katak.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Naruto menarik lamunan Sakura. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air mata sudah turun dari matanya. Naruto langsung panik melihat itu. "Uwaahh! Sakura-chan kenapa nangis? Haduh gimana nih? Handukku, eh jangan bekas rambut. Oh! Tisu tisu! Eh, harusnya kubawa masuk dulu, haduh gimana sih," dalam keadaan panik Naruto misuh-misuh dengan gerakan tubuh yang lucu.

Pemandangan itu, ternyata sangat dirindukan Sakura. Padahal hanya tiga hari dia tidak melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah ditinggal pemuda itu sangat lama. "Naruto baka! Berhenti bersikap konyol dan ambilkan aku tisu, cepat!"

"Ha –ha'i!"

Secepat kilat Naruto masuk untuk mengambil tisu dan kembali ke depan pintu. Ia memberikan satu kotak tisu kepada Sakura dan langsung diambil oleh gadis itu untuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari kunoichi merah muda itu, "Naruto baka! Seharusnya aku tidak datang! Pirang bego! Menghawatirkan orang saja bisanya! Aku merindukan kau yang berisik seperti ini tahu." Satu pukulan pelan dilayangkan Sakura menuju pundak Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto, ia menggenggam kepalan tangan Sakura di pundaknya. Diusap pelan punggung tangan teman satu timnya itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah Naruto bodoh."

"Tapi aku sudah membuat khawatir dirimu."

"Bukan hanya aku saja!" sentak Sakura. Wajah sedihnya terganti dengan guratan marah. "Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" kata Sakura. Dia menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan. Apa kau tidak suntuk berada di dalam apartemen berantakanmu itu selama tiga hari? Pola makanmu juga pasti kacau! Pokoknya kau diam saja dan ikuti aku, mengerti!"

Satu kedipan dan beberapa detik dibutuhkan Naruto untuk mencerna perkataan gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu. "Sakura-chan beneran ngajak kencan nih?!"

* * *

 _Aku merasa tidak nyaman._

"Wah Sakura-chan tahu saja aku merindukan ramen! Selamat makan!"

"Naruto, pelan-pelan atau kau akan tersedak."

"Hmmp hmmp."

Anggukan dari Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen menjadi pemandangan yang Sakura rekam pagi itu. Ia tersenyemun cerah melihat semangat Naruto yang seperti biasanya. Tidak salah dia bawa Naruto ke kedai ramen favorit pemuda itu. Ternyata ramen memang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

 _Aku harus bisa membuat mereka percaya kalau aku baik-baik saja._

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Lihat, kucing ini imut kan?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke kucing yang diangkat Naruto. "Warna bulunya unik." Pendapat Sakura. "Oranye dan hitam. Seperti kau dan Sasuke-kun." ucapnya pelan.

"Huh? Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan si teme itu Sakura-chaaann," rengek Naruto mendengar pendapat Sakura. Tanpa sengaja dia menggenggam si kucing lebih erat sehingga kucing itu kaget dan mencakar wajah Sakura.

"Waaa! Naruto baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sakura-chaan gomeeennn!"

 _Rasanya sakit._

 _Sesak._

* * *

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan rombongan Konohamaru. Saat berhadapan, wajah ketiga Gennin itu awalnya terkejut melihat Naruto yang berada di luar. Tapi cepat tergantikan dengan senyum lega dan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan air mata haru.

"Huhuhuhu, kupikir Naruto-niichan tidak akan keluar dari apartemen itu selamanya."

"Aku akan sangat bosan jika itu terjadi Udon."

"Huhuhuhu, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto-niichan lagi."

"Ahahaha, apa kau merindukanku Moegi-chan?"

"Tentu saja! Naruto-niichan baka!"

"Aduh, tapi terimakasih sudah merindukanku."

"Huhuhuhu, kupikir kau sudah menyusul Jiraya-sama dan berusaha mengintip wanita-wanita yang sedang mandi dari atas sana."

"NGAJAK BERANTEM NIH KONOHAMARU!"

 _Aku harus bisa tersenyum lebih baik lagi!_

 _Lebih ceria lagi!_

 _Lagi!_

 _Lagi!_

* * *

Siang itu, sinar matahari terhalang awan. Taman di kota ramai oleh anak-anak yang bermain. Naruto duduk di bangku pojok taman yang dipayungi pohon. Dia menunggu Sakura yang sedang membeli sesuatu. Saat ditanya apa yang akan wanita itu beli, Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan jari yang terangkat di depan bibir dan berkata, _rahasia_.

Wajah Naruto kembali menyendu. Dihadapan Sakura, dia harus tersenyum walau sebenarnya pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu. Hatinya belum siap untuk tersenyum. Sesak di dadanya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dia mencengkram dadanya.

 _Aku merasa tidak nyaman._

 _Rasanya sakit._

 _Sesak._

 _Tolong aku._

 _Hilangkan rasa sakit ini._

"Naruto?"

Panggilan Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Tanpa disadari ternyata dia sudah mencekram dadanya cukup lama, sampai Sakura datang. "Oh," Naruto merasa tidak enak. Seperti rahasia yang super bejat sudah terbongkar dihadapan Sakura. Apa lagi ketika ia memandang wajah Sakura yang mengkerut khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura pelan. Wanita itu seperti dejavu ketiga hari yang lalu. Tiga hari yang lalu, ketika ia melihat wajah teman pirangnya sangat sedih dengan berita meninggalnya guru paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Sakura pikir, Naruto sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Bisa kembali tersenyum tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi dengan kematian sang Sannin katak. Dia sengaja mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan hari ini agar pemuda itu bisa sejenak melupakan kesedihannya. Tapi, ternyata waktu tiga hari pun belum cukup untuk menyembuhkan hati Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura-chan," kata Naruto pelan. Ada nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Aku membelikanmu es krim." Sakura mengeluarkan satu bungkus es krim dan merobek bungkus itu.

Mendengar kata es krim, Naruto langsung teringat dengan petapa genit. Dulu petapa genit selalu memberikan es krim berpasangan, sehingga mereka bisa memakannya bersama-sama.

"Saat aku membeli es krim, ternyata sudah habis terjual dan hanya es krim berpasangan ini saja yang tersisa. Nah, ini dia. Karena bisa dipisah, satu es krim untukmu."

Melihat es krim yang diberikan Sakura, rasanya Naruto ingin menangis. Dia masih belum menerima petapa genit mati. Kenapa orang-orang yang berarti bagi Naruto harus selalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya?

Orang tuanya meninggalkan dia saat masih bayi.

Sandaime Hokage juga pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Lalu Sasuke. Orang yang sudah dia akui sebagai saudara pun meninggalkan Naruto.

Dan sekarang petapa genit pergi untuk selamanya.

Apakah dirinya tidak pantas untuk bahagia?

Naruto beridiri dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Ia melompati atap-atap rumah menjauhi taman. Air matanya kembali tampak di wajah tan Naruto. Sial. Kalau begini dia kembali megecewakan Sakura. Kalau terus begini, dia akan menjadi gila oleh rasa sakit dan sesak. Naruto benci perasaan ini. Naruto benci menjadi lemah karena sebuah kematian.

 _Tolong aku._

* * *

Siang itu Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli keperluan wanita. Dia sengaja memilih jalan memutar dari tempat tujuan. Cuaca hari ini sejuk dan nyaman, sehingga putri dari klan Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu senggang yang sangat jarang bagi kunoichi.

Saat ia melewati taman, matanya tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang duduk di bangku pojok taman. Langkah Hinata otomatis berhenti melihat pemuda pujaannya sejak kecil. Hinata ingin menghampiri Naruto namun ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu sedang menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu. Dia tahu kalau Jiraya sang Sannin baru saja meninggal. Pasti Naruto merasa sangat sedih.

Sakura terlihat menghampiri Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karena Sakura berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget, sedih, kecewa dan kesal. Pemuda itu langsung melesat jauh meninggalkan taman. Meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriaki namanya.

Lalu Hinata mengikuti Naruto. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otak. Tapi hati kecil Hinata mengatakan kalau ia harus mengikuti pemuda itu. Maka disnilah Hinata, di hutan kematian. Hutan yang pernah menajadi tempat ujian Chunin. Di dalam hutan tempat Naruto berada lima meter di depannya.

"Menyedihkan,"

"Lemah,"

"Tidak berguna."

Hati Hinata sedih mendengar Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Tidak! Naruto yang Hinata kenal tidaklah seperti ini. Naruto yang Hinata kenal adalah seorang yang kuat. Naruto yang Hinata kenal adalah seorang yang pantang menyerah. Naruto yang Hinata kenal adalah seorang yang selalu dapat membuat Hinata bersemangat.

Ia merasa inilah saatnya Hinata berterimakasih dan membalas semua kebaikan yang Naruto berikan. Hinata memberanikan dirinya keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pelan. Nyatanya dapat membuat seorang Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Hi –hinata! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin air matanya dilihat seorang perempuan.

Hinata terdiam melihat itu. Ekpresi Naruto berubah cepat, wajahnya ia buat menjadi terkejut, "jangan-jangan Hinata tersesat disini?! Bahaya loh, ada banyak hewan liar yang berbaya. Kau bisa terluka Hinata." Ujar Naruto dengan tempo yang cepat.

Padahal Hinata sudah pernah mengelilingi hutan ini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia sampai tersesat.

"Hora, Hinata bagaimana kalau aku antar –"

"Naruto-kun." Potong Hinata. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Naruto yang berpura-pura tegar seperti itu.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju pohon rindah di samping sungai. Hinata duduk di bawah pohon yang tertutupi bayangan. Dia melirik Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Duduklah Naruto-kun."

Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata. Jadi saat gadis itu memotong perkataannya dengan raut khawatir, menarik tangannya membawa Naruto ke pohon rindang di samping sungai, dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam bingung dan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Ha –ha'i." Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Pandangan Naruto tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata.

Hening sesaat. Hanya suara arus sungai yang tenang dan gemerisik dedaunan mengisi keduanya. Tapi suara-suara alam itu dapat membuat perasaan nyaman pada Naruto.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam untuk dihembuskan pelan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan bersamaan semu merah yang terbit di pipinya. "Untuk kali ini saja," gumamnya sangat pelan, malu-malu.

Lalu Hinata menjulurkan tangannya menggapai sisi kepala Naruto dan menarik pelan ke paha Hinata. "Hi –hinata?" bingung Naruto dengan perbuatan Hinata. Dan malu mengetahui dirinya bersandar di paha seorang gadis secara sadar.

Naruto menghadapkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah Hinata. "Ja –jangan melihat ke atas Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi malu dan merah yang kentara di pipinya. Jari telunjuk Hinata menekan pipi Naruto agar kembali keposisi menyamping.

"Tutup matamu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menutup mata Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya dia buat jenaka. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Naruto-kun tidak usah bersikap sok kuat lagi mulai sekarang." Kata Hinata lembut. Tangan yang menutup mata Naruto beralih mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu.

Ekspresi Naruto terkejut namun hanya sesaat. "Kau memang seorang yang kuat Naruto-kun." Mulai Hinata. "Tapi bukan berarti harus menanggung semuanya sendiri."

"Maa, aku kan memang kuat Hinata, kalau tidak kuat mana bisa menjadi Hokage." Balas Naruto masih dengan nadanya yang jenaka.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi jelas sekali kalau Naruto-kun terlihat kelelahan." Ujar Hinata. "Naruto-kun tidak akan menceritakannya padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan yang sudah menimpa Naruto-kun," lanjut Hinata masih dengan mengusap kepala Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu," jeda sejenak. "Tapi hanya ini yang aku bisa."

Bibir Naruto bergetar menahan tangis. Hatinya mulai goyah menerima sandaran dan kelembutan Hinata. "Hinata, jangan," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Apa Naruto-kun kelelahan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto, suaranya bergetar.

"Apa Naruto-kun merasa dalam masalah?"

"Hinata, kalau seperti ini, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu loh," pipi Hinata memerah. Usapan di kepala Naruto berhenti sejenak, tapi tidak lama Hinata lanjutkan lagi.

Masih dengan tersenyum lembut, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik. "Rasanya, berat, kan?"

Bayangan orang-orang tersayang Naruto langsung bermunculan.

Bayangan Sandaime Hokage yang menerima Naruto. Sandaime Hokage yang tersenyum tulus untuk Naruto. Sandaime Hokage yang menerima keberadaa Naruto. Sandaime Hokage yang terbujur kaku dan terdiam. Sandaime Hokage yang meninggalkan Naruto.

Bayangan Naruto kecil yang selalu direndahkan warga Konoha. Bayangan Naruto kecil yang iri dengan kasih sayang orang tua yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Bayangan Naruto kecil yang duduk sendiri di ayunan bawah pohon sambil memandang anak-anak akademi yang bahagia. Bayangan Naruto kecil yang harus bertingkah konyol demi mendapatkan perhatian. Lalu ada Iruka-sensei yang menerima Naruto. Menyayangi Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah ia akui sebagai saudara. Tim tujuh yang terbentuk. Misi-misi yang tim tujuh jalani bersama. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertarung di lembah kematian. Cemoohan warga yang menudingnya tidak becus membawa keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Raut sedih Sakura yang mengharapkan keberhasilan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang harus terus bertingkah konyol.

Petapa genit yang mau mengajarinya teknik ninja. Membawa Naruto kedunia luar. Mengajari banyak hal yang dia belum ketahui. Berita meninggalnya sang Sannin. Kekecewaan dirinya yang merasa belum cukup kuat sehingga sang Sannin katak harus meninggal. Seandainya Naruto terus mengikuti sang Sannin, pasti dia masih hidup.

Air mata menuruni pipi tan Naruto.

"Rasanya sangat berat. Sangat sakit. Aku sangat takut." Kata Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya memeras celana Hinata.

"Um," gumam Hinata pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut, masih terus mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Aku sangat sedih." Nada suaranya bergetar. "Sakit sekali, sampai rasanya seperti mau mati."

"Um,"

"Aku sudah berusaha keras," menarik napas. "Sangat keras!"

"Ya." Hinata mengusap air mata Naruto. Tangannya mengusap kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Aku putus asa." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal?"

Jeda sejenak. Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Sangat sesak, sampai-sampai ia sulit untuk mengambil napasnya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena tangis.

"Aku putus asa mengejar Sasuke."

"Putus asa untuk memperbaiki semuanya!"

"Aku selalu berlatih keras agar diakui!"

"Ya, aku tahu." Balas Hinata.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat. Agar bisa melindungi desa. Melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Aku putus asa untuk mendapatkan semuanya." Mengembalikan Sasuke. Mendapat kepercayaan warga Konoha. Melindungi teman-temannya.

"Aku takut! Tidak mau mata itu melihatku lagi." Bayangan warga yang melihatnya sebagai monster. Bayangan shinobi-shinobi yang meremehkannya. Bayangan raut kecewa dari orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?" isaknya tertahan.

"Aku benci diriku karena itu semua!"

Tangis Naruto pecah. Isakkannya tidak berhenti. Dan Hinata terus di samping Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan menemani Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu." Bisik Hinata. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Satu air mata mengalir melewati pipi putih Hinata.

Siang itu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menumpahkan segala emosinya, kesedihan, kekecewaan, kekesalan, dan marah. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menangis dipangkuan seorang gadis. Pertama kalinya Naruto bergantung kepada seseorang. Dan pertama kalinya membuka diri kepada orang lain selain petapa genit.

Hinata tidak merasa menyesal telah meminjamkan pangkuannya kepada Naruto. Ia merasa sangat senang Naruto sudah mau terbuka kepadanya. Walau hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Naruto, Hinata bersyukur dapat membagi beban Naruto.

- **END-**

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya.

Mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan. Jika berkenan, silahkan beri saya saran dan kritik. Pujian juga boleh /slap/

Ehem, ada yang sadar _scene_ NaruHina terinspirasi dari mana? Fufufufufu.

Kalau ada yang tahu silahkan jawab di kotak _Review_. /modus/

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat pembaca? _Fail romace_ kah? _Fail hurt/comfort_ kah?

Ini pertama kali saya membuat cerita yang seperti ini.

Oh! Oh! Saya sangat suka loh _scene_ Naruto dengan Konohamaru cs. Fufufu, menurut saya mereka sangat _KAWAI_.

Kalau kalian suka di _scene_ mana?

Menurut kalian **END** atau **Lanjut**?

Tapi saya lebih senang _oneshoot_ saja sih. /tehe~/

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama sampai Naruto tertidur. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sangat polos. Hinata rasanya ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun?!

Keberanian macam apa yang sudah merasuki Hinata sampai bisa memberikan sandaran untuk Naruto-kun?!

Oh _God_! Rasanya Hinata ingin waktu berhenti saja dan tetap seperti ini.

Sedangkan itu, dari kejauhan terlihat Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura yang memerhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Hinata dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang.

Keempatnya mengeluarkan wajah sendu. Namun tidak lama Iruka menunjukkan air mata bahagia. "Naruto, _hiks_ , kau sudah besar, _hiks_ , sudah mendapatkan sandaran wanita _hiks_." Kata Iruka. Dia menyedot ingus yang keluar. "Iruka-sensei merasa bangga nak." Lanjutnya.

Tsunade mengeluarkan seringai. "Bocah tengik yang beruntung." Rutuk wanita itu. Tapi senyum menghiasi wajah awet muda wanita itu. "Tapi aku bisa tenang kalau seperti ini."

Kakashi kembali ke wajah _stoic_ andalan. "Jiraya-sama akan bangga denganmu karena berhasil mendapatkan wanita cantik berdada montok seperti Hinata." Ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengutarakan pikirannya dihadapan Tsunade-sama dan Sakura. Bisa mati muda dia kalau mereka beruda sampai mendengarnya.

Sakura menyeruput ingusnya yang meler. "Selamat ya Naruto, Hinata-chan, _huks_ , semoga hubungan kalian langgeng sampai menikah dan punya anak, _huks_." Ucap gadis itu. "Doakan aku menyusul dengan Sasuke-kun yah, _huks_." Lanjutnya.

* * *

HAPPY HUT RI!


End file.
